Avatar: Revenge or Duty?
by OrigamiRose
Summary: Aang and Katara had settled down, married, and had a child, a gifted waterbender, Oki. When Aang and Katara are murdered in their sleep, Oki is forever haunted by their deaths. When she discovers her "special" powers, will she use them for revenge or duty
1. Memories

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Well I'm sorry, but my Twilight story got totally wiped from my computer. T-T So if you were a fan, I'm sorry that I had to remove it. Maybe I'll revisit it in the future if I have time. BUT good news, I've decided to work on my first Avatar:The Last Airbender fanfic! Woot. So rate. Review. Comment. Favorite even? I'll accept any suggestions also! Constructive criticism is happily accepted, but please don't be rude. That's a no no. Thanks bunches, and don't forget to check back often for updates! 3 Origami. **

* * *

"_Oki! Come inside, you'll get cold!" my mother shouted. _

"_Aw let her explore. She's a water bender, and she needs to experiment with the snow. Don't you remember when you were a child and you needed to water bend at every second?" my father said. _

_I turned and smiled sweetly at my parents. _

"_Hey mom...I don't think you'll be mad anymore when you see what I can do..." I sang lightly. With a twist of my hand, I gathered up a huge pile of snow, divided it into snowballs and sent them all twirling into the sky. As each snowball came down, I directed it with accurate precision at an innocent tree twenty feet away._

"_See Katara? She's a natural prodigy. Only five years old and look at what she can do." _

"_Oh Aang. Go get your daughter to come inside..." my mother sighed. _

My father laughed at her and went outside and grabbed my hand.

"_C'mon let's go. If you behave, I'll give you a rice cake!" he shouted, with that goofy smile of his on his face." _

"_Okay dad." I piped. With a wipe of my hand, I cleared a path in the snow for us to walk in. He chuckled and patted my head._

"_You're such a little show off. I could have done that. I AM the avatar you know?"_

"_Yes dad, I know." I giggled._

"Oki. Earth to Oki. OKI!" my uncle Sokka yells in my face.

I rolled onto my stomach and smelt the sweet grass beneath me. As usual, I'm dreaming about better days; when my parents were alive. Now, I live with my mother's brother Sokka, his wife, Kyoshi warrior retiree, Suki, and their two kids, Ty and Ki, the most annoying pair of five year old twins in the universe. When I was six, my parents were drugged in their sleep and murdered. If my dad was awake, he would've been able to defend themselves...if I was there, I might've been able to do something. But I was too busy lollygagging at my friend's house. Now, all the nations are in a frenzy trying to figure out who murdered the avatar and his wife. Nations are turning their back on the other. Peace is now a thing of the past. I'm expecting for the new avatar to pop up anytime now. I don't know why, but as I'm growing older, memories of my parents just appear more and more frequently. It gets to the point where I'm kneeling on my knees holding my head in anguish. I've even had a vision of my parent's murderer's face.

"Oki are you listening?! Oki!"

"What?!" I scream. My uncle shrinks back and scratches his head.

"Someone is being a surly teenage girl today..." he mumbles.

I sit up and toss my hair back. It was long, thick, and wavy. Like my mother's hair. I was small and petite like my father.

"Maybe that's because I AM surly, teenage girl." I huff. "What did you need?"

"Hikitsu sent a messenger bird for you. He probably wants you to go visit him."

Hikitsu was the Fire Lord Zuko's fifteen year old son. He and I shared the same birthday, and since my father and his were best friends, we grew up very close together. So close, that we've been in a relationship since we were thirteen. The only people that knew was our families. We're sixteen now, so it's been under wraps from the public for about three years now. Fire Lord Zuko, however, started spreading the word this month. So the whole fire nation should know by now of our dating. Honestly, I think that's what our fathers wanted. They were always pushing us together. It was unnecessary to push us together for too long. Ever since we turned two, we've been inseparable. As we grew older and our hormones started raging faster, the way we saw each other changed from simple sibling love. The emotional ride started on our thirteenth birthday. We were having a friendly duel (as usual.) I was about to send a water ball at him, but I lost my balance on a loose floor tile and started to fall headfirst into a sharp stone pointed straight at my face. Hikitsu dove under me to catch my blow and I fell into his open arms, staring straight into his gold eyes. The rest fell into place.

"Thanks Uncle Sokka. Can I head over there right now?"

"I don't care. I mean, who wants a surly teenage girl around here. And not just a regular surly teenage girl. A surly teenage girl that could attack me with her crazy water bending skills at any given time." he says teasingly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sokka. I'm not having a good day today..."

"Oh..." he says quietly. He knows that when I say that, I'm thinking of my parents. "Well, maybe a visit with Hikitsu will cheer you up. Eh? Eh?" he says while nudging my arm.

"I'll leave now." I say as I pull myself up and started walking to the Appa's stable. I haul myself up on the huge flying bison and we fly up into the sky.


	2. Murderer!

I'm was such a familiar face at the palace, that all the guards recognized me.

"Good morning Oki. Little early for a call don't you think?" one of the palace guards calls out.

"Well, Hikitsu called for me, so here I am." I pipe up happily.

He opens the gate for me. As I pass through, I catch the guard winking at me.

"Have fun Oki." he smiles. I sigh as I try to return the smile back. The word probably got around that Hikitsu and I were dating now. As the gate closed behind me, I slide myself off of Appa's back.

"See you in a few, Appa. Be good. Don't eat any junk food the guards might offer you." I say, while rubbing his neck. I started walking faster into the palace, eager to meet with Hikitsu. From a distance, I can see Fire Lord Zuko's shiny gold crown. He probably spotted my mother's necklace and rushed up to meet me.

"Oki!" he yells while tackling me with a huge bear hug. "How are you?"

I return the hug whole heartedly. Fire Lord Zuko was like my second father. He's one of the closest links possible to my father. When I hug him, I feel like I'm hugging my father too.

"I'm doing okay. Not the best day though." I confess.

"Oh I'm sorry... Well, Hikitsu is waiting for you in his room as usual." he smiles.

"How's Auntie Mai?" I ask curiously. Auntie Mai and I were also close. She was the one that had taught me how to fight with those little knives. Not my weapon of choice, but I use them when I need to. She's been away for a while though visiting her friend, Ty Lee up in Ba Sing Se. She just gotten back.

"Well, Auntie Mai...is being herself. If you visit her later, you might cheer her up." he laughs quietly. "Well I have some business to attend to. Maybe we can duel later? I heard you're a waterbending master now. You should be able to take me on quite easily." he chuckles as he walks away. I smile after him and continue walking to Hikitsu's room. After a few seconds, I reach the door to his room. With two slow knocks, I open the door. Suddenly, I'm attacked by him with a huge hug.

"Finally. You're here." he sighs. I sigh too as I release my troubles and slump my body against his tiredly. He easily supports my weight.

"Bad day." he states.

"Yes." I intone sadly.

Slowly, Hikitsu leans in and kisses me softly on my lips. I return it back gently until we run out of air. Since we're both used to fighting and dueling, we were able to hold our air for more than two minutes, so we were kissing for a while.

"Does that make you feel better?" he says sheepishly after we pulled away.

"Eh. A little." I say teasingly.

"What would make you feel better?" he asks.

I smile widely at him as I say, "Me kicking your butt in a duel would make me feel wonderful!" I shouted.

"No...I can't duel my girlfriend. I might hurt you." he says seriously.

"Aww, someone can't handle it?" I say as I take some of my bending water and splash him in his face.

"Oki...c'mon. Two masters against each other? We'll be fighting forever." he says. I can see that little twitch in his eye though. I know he wants to do it. A good fight always intrigues him, as it does me. At sixteen, he and I were already masters of our bending, so our fights were really interesting now. People usually stop to watch us duel. I fix him with a stare as I lean in and kiss him slowly. I pull away and look at him innocently.

"Please?" I beg. I see him take a deep, unsteady breath as he recovers from my sudden kiss.

"Ok. Let's go to the grounds." he huffs. I take his hand and we walk together out to the dueling grounds. If I had a dollar for every time he and I had fought each other here, I would be a rich woman. We take our positions on the dueling ground. To keep the fights fair so I don't run out of water while we're dueling, Fire Lord Zuko had installed a bunch of water fountains around the parameter.

"Your move _darling._" Hikitsu yells tauntingly. I smirk as I shout back, "With pleasure _sweetheart!_" With a wave of my hand, I had gathered up enough water to make a water whip. I swing it around and aim it at the ground under Hikitsu's feet. He jumps away in time and responds with a huge blast of fire. I reshape the water whip into a wave and I aim it quickly at the blast to douse the fire. Suddenly, I hear Fire Lord Zuko yell out.

"They're dueling! Everybody, they're dueling!"

"Dad! Really, this isn't a show!" Hikitsu complains. After a matter of seconds, a crowd has appeared around the dueling grounds. I hear people yelling out random names.

"Go Prince Hikitsu!"

"You go show him Oki!"

Fire Lord Zuko laughs at Hikitsu. "Go make your old man proud of you. If not, I'll just have to disown you and adopt Oki." he teased.

"C'mon Hikitsu! You heard your orders!" I shout merrily. I laugh as I send another wave of water at him. He cuts through it with a huge wave of fire. He starts to send fireballs one after the other at my feet and I jump away each time, the last jump throwing me high into the air. While in the middle of the air, I take the water from my bending pouch and make a spiral jet surround me. With an exhale, I send the spiral at his feet and he barely dodged it in time, but the water had splashed strongly onto the floor and completely doused him head to toe. As we both stared at his dripping figure, we both burst out into laughter. He and I laughed together in perfect harmonization. We don't try, it's genuinely natural. I don't know who started it, but there's a little urban legend going around saying that whoever hears us laughing together, their love life will be blessed. It made us laugh so hard when we first heard about it, we were on the floor laughing. I landed on the ground and hugged his wet figure.

"Good duel _honey_." I laugh. "You know I won."

"Oh shut it, you." he chuckles.

With a smile on my face, I turn my head around to face the crowd and suddenly, my eyes zone in on a face. A man, tall and thin, is staring at me with no expressions or emotions on his face. One word escapes my lips.

"Murderer." I whisper softly.

"What?" Hikitsu asks.

"Murderer!" I scream as I tear myself from Hikitsu's grip.


	3. Souls

I run towards the man and unleash icicles from the water fountain nearby. He melts them with a fire blast.

"Oki, what are you doing?!" Fire Lord Zuko bellows.

With a scream, I unleash a huge stream of air at the man. With surprise written on his face, he flies back and hits the wall. I rush up to him and unleash air attack after air attack at him. It doesn't even process in my head that I'm a water bender and that I'm bending air. All I can feel is my intense hatred for this murderer who killed my parents. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I can hear the sobs wrangling my throat. Hikitsu rushes up behind me and hugs me tightly.

"No, Oki. Stop." he gasps. "It's okay." Now that I stopped attacking him, the man scales up a wall and disappears.

"Hikitsu!" I sob. "Why did you do that?! Why didn't you let me kill him?! Why?!" I sob even harder. Through my rain of tears, I can see Fire Lord Zuko rush up to the both of us.

"Hikitsu, what's wrong with her?" he asks with authority in his voice.

"I don't know, she won't stop crying enough to tell me!"

Fire Lord Zuko leans down and crouches so we meet eye to eye.

"Oki. Why did you attack that man?"

My face scrunches up as I sob, "Because, that was the man that killed my parents!" I feel my hands reaching up to clutch the sides of my head. Suddenly, Hikitsu's hand grabs mine and clutches it, bringing it down to his side.

"Oki, how do you know that was him? You weren't even home the day it happened." Fire Lord Zuko argues.

"I had a vision two years ago. I know what his face looks like. And he got away..."

"No Oki. I don't think that was him." Fire Lord Zuko muses.

"Yeah Oki. I don't think that man was out to get you or anything." Hikitsu says calmly.

"No, you have to listen to me, please. It was him!" I say hysterically.

I hear a shuffle in the crowd and I hear a woman shouting. Auntie Mai.

"Let me through or I will seriously injure all of you!"

"Mai!" Fire Lord Zuko yells.

"A little help here, husband dearest?"

"Everybody move!"

Immediately, the crowd disperses to let her through. She reaches us in a huff.

"Oki. What's going on? I heard you tried to kill a man after your duel with Hikitsu? Is this true?"

I see Fire Lord Zuko pull her back and whisper something in her ear.

"What? She did what? Are you kidding me?"

Meanwhile, Hikitsu is just whispering to me:

"It's gonna be okay. It'll be alright. Everything is fine."

I feel everybody talking about me; whispering about the crown prince's girlfriend and how she finally fell off of her rocker. I feel as if a thousand bugs are just crawling all over my skin. Crawling, crawling. And something is just building up inside of me. I don't know what this feeling is, but I can't take it anymore. I have to explode. I raise both of my hands into the sky and shout, "STOP!" A hush falls over the crowd. They're all looking up at my hands. Confused, I glance up and look at my hands. Hikitsu laughs awkwardly.

"Oki. You're fire bending." he gasps.

Someone nearby shouts, "She's the new avatar!! She can water bend, fire bend, and air bend!" Everybody starts yelling in excitement.

With a cry, I rip my hands from the sky and run to the nearest water fountain. I plunge my hands into the cool water. The cold water clears my foggy mind and I come back to my senses with a loud gasp. I walk unevenly back to the royal family. Fire Lord Zuko looks so shocked. Auntie Mai has the same expression as usual on her face, except this time, she's scrutinizing me with the most interest. And Hikitsu...beautiful Hikitsu. His face is flooded with worry. Fire Lord Zuko comes up to me and takes me gently by the elbow.

"Let's all go somewhere where we can all talk privately."

As a group, we all walk silently to the family chambers. Auntie Mai and Fire Lord Zuko are ahead, holding hands, and talking quietly. Hikitsu and I are walking behind them. He has his arm comfortably around my waist, supporting my weight once again as I lean my body against his tiredly.

"Whatever happens Oki, I'll support you all the way."

I tilt my head up and look into his golden eyes, inherited from his father. I give him a quick kiss.

"I know. You've always been there for me. Thank you." I smile gently at him.

"Okay you two, get off of love mode. Time to talk." Auntie Mai interrupts. I look up and we're all standing in the family room. Hikitsu drops his arm from my waist and holds my hand instead.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm really sorry for attacking that man. I just couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry." I babble.

"Oki. How many time do I have to tell you to just call me Zuko? I feel much more comfortable with you calling me Zuko."

"Alright then...Zuko." I say, feeling the strange name with no title on my tongue. Mai quietly intervenes.

"Zuko, is she really the new avatar? I thought it didn't work that way. Aang was still alive when she was born. How could his soul be reincarnated through his daughter?" she says quietly. I look at Zuko's face and his brow is furrowed in confusion.

"I'm not sure how it's possible. But it's quite obvious that Oki is the new avatar. She's already shown her talents for air and fire bending today. We know she's a water bending master. All she needs to do next is send a rock after Hikitsu's head and that will confirm our questioning." "Funny, dad. Really." Hikitsu grumbles.

They continue talking amongst themselves and my grip on Hikitsu's hand slackens as my head starts to reel with panic. If I'm the new avatar, does that mean that my dad is part of my soul? Does that make me my dad? How could he be part of my soul if he died when I was six?

"Zuko...is my dad really...a part of me?" I whisper. Amazingly, he can hear me.

"Well Oki, being his child, you were already a part of him. He loved you very much."

"I know that." I snap back, instantly regretting it. "I mean, is he a part of...my soul?"


End file.
